Journal Compilation
by LocketShoru
Summary: Basically a ton of oneshots that I made into journals to signify backstories. Yeah. They all take place in the Vocaloid world, as they are mostly interrelated. They also go with Story of Kurotane Piko so read that too. Rating will vary from teen to mature as there is violence and sometimes sex and coarse language.


Finally - adulthood. I'd like to be an archknight, but not in any kind of order. What's the word for it - ah, yes, mercenary. Ka'iki doesn't seem to want me to leave - well she's cute. I'll visit her, hard not to like the sweet little sister. Lyrinuk and Kezis? Not so much. Never really like them, they kept pissing me off. Well I'll be the best of them all!  
A mercenary would be a good choice. Go out and kill practically whoever I'm paid to kill. Could be a minor god, a demisoul, or even an angel general. The latter would be fun to surely destroy. The soullics will certainly help in said latter. Once I figure out how to work them. Surely someone will take me for their apprentice - Ati'ao maybe? He needs one. I'll check that.

Oh hey, old journal I wrote once in. Well, I guess I'm well into my apprenticeship now. I write almost weekly to Ka'iki. She wants to be my apprentice one day - I doubt I'd go hard enough on the girl. Master Kal'qua is entertained by my smite with her. He teases me on good days - on bad he just yells at me because I'm not supposed to have feeling. Guess that's why he likes beating me so - have to get rid of feeling. It's difficult. I'll keep the journal around but I'll force myself to lose feeling even when alone or with Ka'iki. I have to. Before he kills me.

Two centuries have passed. I am almost finished my apprenticeship. Master is proud of me. I hope that I fare well in this world. If not, then I must have deserved it. My time alone before my graduation is short. I do not have time to write to my sister. I do not know if I will ever have time again. But time goes by and she has grown up. She will become a concubine for the king. I believe I would have felt rage and protectiveness had I been a young, feisty apprentice still. But I am a warrior. I am merciless. I will disguise myself and when they peel off the shell, they'll find nothing underneath. Nothing.  
So it seems, I have few minutes to finish before they figure out where I am and I am dragged off for some celebration or other. At the celebration I will see my sister as I have not in decades. She has grown up, and I wonder what she will be, who she will be. But those petty emotions are not acceptable. If she is there, then I will not notice her. I will not know her. Why should I? She will only beg me to forget my training and have emotions - ridiculous thoughts, useless girl!

To this evening marks the first girl to come to my doorstep wanting lust and laughter. Of course. I am marked out as a mercenary. Valuable, we are. Her name is Kinoit. She wants not me but my body and my worth. It is pathetic of a girl - rumour has it a runaway harem girl, as supposed by the neighbors. A harem girl? Why would one go for me, the useless pansy, when they could have the king? It's an entertaining notion but I must be desirable. Eh, I might like a rent girl like her. She may prove useful soon enough.

And of course, she is useless to me in every way but that of passionate lust. A sin, but exactly what I want. It was messy but fun. She was a real toughie. To be expected of a harem girl. But I got her in the end, as I knew I would. Surprise to me, if she ended up with child. And if she did, I would have her killed. I will not have my heir gifted to me by a mere harem pansy!

And so it has been. We're up to three girls having come my way. They were all sterile - I'd've wondered why by now if I cared. Little had I known in the beginning that they wanted nothing more than my body and worth - how did I not see it instantly? I did have them killed for it - I must be more careful for my life. This is what Kal'qua wanted, before his timely death. They addressed it to sickness, but he knew it was no ill fortune. He knew how I worked, knew my secrets. He had to die. Before he could render me vulnerable.  
I've been paying for rent girls now also - I enjoy coming home from a long night's work and having a toy to play lust with, then to throw away for the next when I come home again. They'll think I care about them. They always fall for endless ploys and lies of "I love you". It's entertaining to watch them break, to let them fall in love and be thrown away no more than a night's worth later.

I met my sister today while making a run to the harem - had to get something. She wanted me to stop and talk with her. I could not. We arranged to meet tomorrow, at the palace Gate of Lusting Blood. I only wonder what it will be like, having never used that gate. Something was off with her. I can only imagine what it may be that's on her mind.

She was certainly different. She had given the king seven sons and fourteen daughters. I am not surprised, strangely enough. I told her it would be civil war when the king died. And I assured her I would not work for her sons, lest the others accuse me of favouritism. I cannot have my life on the line because of petty emotions. I will not stand for it!  
She also told me news of a hinted plague going around. Told me that blue spots meant death and it was contagious too. In other words stay the fuck away from everyone until the quarantines have deemed them safe to approach. Surely my work will not give me this plague - unlikely anyway.

I found this book in my memory-chest - it has been what, seven hundred years? They say the year is 1993 A.D. . I am nearly a thousand years old now. Another decade and I can say I have lived millenia. Well, I have. The old king has been dead for six and a half hundred years. Three kings have passed since then. The fourth, Cody Lucifer Hanner, rules now. He is a good king and he likes me. His queen, Saberon, seems to enjoy picking on me. I have done many embarrassing things on her orders now. She has made everyone laugh.  
Queen Saberon is sweet (is that why the king fell for her?) but I'd be damned if she wasn't good at thinking up creative punishments. Ati'ao got on her bad side. That was nasty. She tied him to a palace spire and ordered him to cut off his own genitals, then forced the chefs to make sushi out of it, then he had to eat it tied to the helldamned spire. We learned that day to never piss off the queen. She is a sassmaster, however, and reminds me of Ka'iki, before she became a petty harem girl.  
Everso, the queen makes me feel again. I dare not say I love her romatically - I'd be damned - but she does make me lighten up. Perhaps I will find a girl like that for myself one day. 74th time lucky, maybe?

The queen is with child. Her pregnancy is plagued with illness and suffering. I fear she will not live to see her baby. This is the angels' work. They want war. They have not wanted war in a thousand years. I fear for the queen. She has since lost her spunk, unable to get out of bed or even laugh anymore. We fear her time is ending. We were smitten with her, we were happy to do as she pleased, knowing we could laugh about it later. And even now...  
There is also the blue-spotted plague. Ka'iki told me about it, centuries ago. She has fallen ill to it, and we fear the queen has too. I visit my sister every day. Since the queen came, feeling has returned to me. I have learned to laugh, to have a good time. Now I fear that neither my sister nor the queen will live.

My sister has died of the plague. So have my parents, and my brother Lyrinuk has the plague now. Everything is falling apart around me. Everyone is dying. If I am doomed to be the only survivor, then reduce me from feeling once more, even if I have to go back to Kal'qua.

The queen is dead. Rumour has it she got a bit better and wanted to go for a walk in the surface world that she has not seen in years, and she gave birth there. It was supposedly a painful, long birth and she died no more than five minutes after the prince was born.  
But it gets worse.  
No more than an hour after his birth, the company known as Sony took the prince. Nobody knows what happened to him. The king has tried to rip apart the world trying to find him. That useless God stopped him and with a single spell prevented him from interfering. The king has no heir nor a queen. We demons are doomed. The angels have forced this upon us. I beg only for a quick death, for this is our ending.

The king cannot go out himself, so he searched for ancient magicks he has nearly forgotten. I am trustable. He wants me to go out into the world and find the prince. Rumour has it the queen's spirit is imprisoned in a soullic. If I find said soullic, then I am to bring it back to hell. Rumour also has it that Jesus - the damned boy - has a little sister now. I have to kill her too, so God knows what it's like to lose a child.  
My neighbor's son, Kel'athe, has also been sent into the surface world. We are twinsouls, adding our souls as extra ones in bodies that need us. I am to be sent into the body of Hiyama Ziyoteru - Kel'athe is to be Lui Hibiki, to destroy his soul and become him. I will see him soon.

My name is now Tsukine Ziyoteru. This is my human conscience. Arkze'ev - well, Zev - lurks mostly in the back of my mind now. Ziyo, my host, seems annoyed with me sometimes. Well, I can't help but tell him what he has to do. We met in jail. Well, he was in jail but innocent. Zaiko, the girl he tried to save but everyone thought he killed... I met her, in hell. She had romantically loved him, and I told him so. He forgave her, even though she had just been his sister to him.

Who would have known? We were released from jail and I sensed that we had to go through Michigan, even though we were in Georgia. There, at the edge of the state, we met him. The prince! He knew his name as Piko Kurotane - mostly responded to Kuro. He was good at the drums, which was where we met him. Ziyo had made me a body of my own previously - Zev was happy at that. We became close with Kuro. As he had run away from his previous home, we decided to stay together, having become friends in the hotel where we have met him. We are roommates too, which makes it better.  
But he does not know he is the prince. It is not yet time to tell him. But he knows Lui - Kel'athe. I am happy, after years of despair. I have never felt happiness since the queen died. My prayers, somehow, have been answered.

We have settled down in British Columbia. Our new "Vocaloid Master" is a girl named Meiji Shiniyuki. She reminds me of the queen. I spoke to the king about it. He says that her spirit found her way back to him and she was reborn. He knew her birthdate and nothing more. The birthdate matches that of Meiji. I am certain. I have found the queen. She picks on me the same way. Things might get better for the demons. I just have to introduce Meiji to the king, and I know how to arrange that.

Well, that was interesting. Meiji took one look at the king and now they're going out. Obviously the queen is her. She answers to Saberon and Sabe too - I'm guessing that that was the name that the king called her when they were alone. Meiji also introduced Kuro to a girl named Lauren and now they're going out too. I wonder if Meiji will introduce me to a girl for my own to love...

And so she has. Ziyo found Kissie Chappy, a girl who was practically Meiji's sister. Because we are twinsouls, I am attracted to her just the same. They had sex and I kinda wanted it to be me and not Ziyo. Zev disagrees. He senses something within Kissie. Something she's hiding and Ziyo knows nothing about. He guesses that Kissie is a demisoul. Two human spirits, one body. He knows something's up.

Helldamn it, Zev. Quit being right all the time. My entries in this journal are short and this one is quite short. Kissie was proven to be a demisoul. Her demi is a girl names Kaoru Kuroihana. And we both love her. Zev is extremely smitten with her. He even begged me to let him out long enough for him to know her and get her to love him back. Nuh-uh. Not happening.

Tsukine is asleep now. I am Zev, writing in the dead of the night. Kaoru is cuddled right up to me, and I want her close. She does not know of me. But she will. Soon.

Attempt 1 of flirting with Kaoru has failed. So has attempts 2 through 8. 9 sould be better. Maybe I shouldn't stab her with my wings in her sides - did she not know that it means that I like her...? Adolescent crushes, much? Helldamn it, I left pubery a long time ago, I do not want stupid horny crushes on a girl I can't have! Fuck off!

Attempt 10 worked. She kinda likes me now. She doesn't love me, but she likes me. We're good.

I think she loves me now. We had sex a couple of times. I have been deprived of sex for decades. I hope I'm still good in bed. Kaoru thinks I am. On another note, she is pregnant, and it's the child of Tsukine and I. More of, children. It's twins, one boy one girl. I love them more than life itself now, and they're still unborn. Is this what the king feels for his son, who knows now of himself?

Kaoru's birthing was like the queen's, minus the illnesses during her pregnancy. Long and painful. Both Tsukine and I were there in different bodies, in hell. The king was happy with the news. Apart from Kuro's siring of five children (I don't even want to know how his girlfriend Lauren managed to pop them out), my two are the first demon children borne since Kuro himself. His demon name is Kalet Lucifer Hanner - not surprising. The queen was half French half Japanese, no wonder.  
But my twins, Yuugao the boy and Ochitayuki the girl, have been borne. Kaoru shattered Tsukine's hand, fingers, wrist and forearm during her birthing. On my bed. Which I've had for centuries. And she just goes and gives birth on it. I've had sex in that bed and she goes and gives birth on it. Okay, there wasn't any other place in the house but this will be fun to clean up.

I have the plague and nobody knows. I will die soon, but I won't tell anyone. I can't worry them like this. I just can't. I am scared. My childen need me. My lover needs me. I cannot die. Those angels. I would have died back in 1997 and been happy to die. But in 2013, while I have finally been happy? This cannot be!

I have strangely enough been cured of the plague - the first one ever! I am home now, writing in the dead of night yet again. Ochita and Kaoru have saved me. Ochita refused to move from my chest and cried all over me. Kaoru brought me back by saying my name and demanding I wake up. She always called me demon pervert. To hear her say my name gave me strength to return. We snuggled with the family for a while then made out. The best way to end a story; "this and this happened and then we made out."  
This may be my last entry for a long time. If this book is untouched for centuries, I will not mind. My life is better now. Even though my family and friends are dead. I have new friends and a family of my own. I won't forget my siblings or my parents. Or my master Kal'qua. But I have moved on, and I can say that although I feel emotions now, they are good ones. I've let go. I am, to say, happy at last.

-Arkze'ev Borrador


End file.
